A Cruel but yet Deserving Punishment
by Kixi Rajki
Summary: It has been three years since that tragic night where Kixi Rajki was savagely attacked and Mako Zaneca Rajki brutally murdered at hand of Kes En'jusek. Kixi thought to have died not long after is in fact the Jedi master Chieade Lama. Unknown to most, including the assassin Kes, whom Kixi finally catches up with, she seeks to avenge the death of her soul mate once and for all.


Audience rating MA.

 **Some useful information before reading.**

This story is set 19 years in the future of the Kixi Rajki character. The main Kixi Rajki character is 23 years old. In this story set in the character's future, she is 42 years old. Consequently all other characters are also 19 years older.

Background and images on main character Kixi Rajki can be found by going to the following website. In the Google browser type in **"Star Wars RP Kixi Rajki Profile."** It will provide the link regarding the character Kixi Rajki. Furthermore the backgrounds and images on the other characters mentioned in this story, Mako Zaneca, Kes En'jusek and Alexis Mila, can also be found using the same link.

Pronunciation of character names and certain names/words mentioned in story.

Kixi Rajki (KIXI RYE-KI)

Mako Zaneca (MAY-KO ZAN-EKKA)

Kes En'jusek (KESS EN-YOU-SECK)

Lord Xiz'Jhan (LORD SHEEZ-JUN)

Alexis Mila (ALEXIS MILLA)

Chieade Lama (SHEE-AH-DE LA-MAH)

Sajnen (SAE-NEN)

Züncålidiom (ZOON-CAYL-IDY-OM)

 **CHAPTER 1.**

Several years had since passed. That sad and horrific night at that abandoned skyhook. Kixi Rajki and her beloved partner, Mako Zaneca Rajki had been ambushed by the assassin and spy, Kes En'jusek. Kes had murdered Mako and left Kixi for dead, who soon afterwards was thought to have died from the horrific injuries inflicted upon her during the assault. Now three years later, after coming face to face with the assassin many times, disguised as Chieade Lama, she had finally seized the opportunity to capture the cold blooded killer.

The now ever so stunning Kes En'jusek was 48 years old. Yet she looked as if she were still in her late 20s. Her youthful appearance, her beautiful looks, hid the fact that she was one deadly cold blooded killer, who spared little of whom she would hold a grudge against. Kes had just finished a small meal at a quiet low key establishment. She was done with whatever business she had being where she was, and slowly made her way to the hangar bay area of the not so busy spaceport, to where her ship was.

Chieade Lama, who had to painfully deal with Kes during the last three years, whilst holding treaty negotiations, urgent ceasefires with the Sajnen Imperial invaders. She did so alongside her fellow Jedi, Republic friends and other allies. She had long waited for this opportunity to catch her so she could deal with her swiftly once and for all. Chieade Lama, really Kixi Rajki, the one who many were led to believe was a fallen Jedi, now 42 years old, waited for Kes as she would walk down the empty corridors that lead to the turbolifts leading to the hangar bays. Chieade herself looked extremely young despite her age. Perhaps like a woman in her mid-20s. This was mostly due to her facial reconstruction and other major surgeries she had been subject to, due to the outcome of the unprovoked horrific attack on herself by the same woman she now sought to take down.

As Kes made her way through the empty corridors, the awaiting Chieade patiently waited in ambush. The entire area had been deserted. Perhaps due to the extremely late hour. Being early in the week, the majority of people, labourers and hired hands on the station, generally went home to their families or to relax. Had this been a time later in the week, the scenario would've been most likely the opposite as people generally tended to go out and enjoy their hard earned earnings as the week came to a closure. Thus the opportunity was ripe for Chieade to finally catch the cold hearted assassin who she had been pursuing for some time now. Kes liked being alone in general. The assassin very rarely mixed with others outside of business, and had few or no friends known to Chieade, thus the reason Kes herself had decided like many a time to dine alone when few or no one were around, and perfect for Chieade to capture her unchallenged.

 **CHAPTER 2.**

As Kes slowly made her way towards the turbolifts that would lead to the hangar bay where her ship, the Silent Wraith, a Mandalorian Kom'rk-class fighter awaited her. Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere, to the unsuspecting surprise of Kes En'jusek, was the Jedi Chieade Lama. She wasted no time with pleasantries and introductions as she came at her with a quick high roundhouse kick to the head. The precision of the kick was as accurate as one could get. Chieade's shin smacked Kes to the side of the head, fracturing her jaw and knocking her down to the ground. Chieade could've simply have stunned her, however as a Jedi master she no longer had the need to carry any weapons with the exception of her lightsabre. Kes went down on both knees putting both hands on her jaw and face due to the pain, not yet realising who or what had hit her. Chieade then grabbed Kes by the back of the neck, lifted her up, and using the Force pinned her on the wall, face facing the wall. A small crack could be heard as Kes' body hit the wall hard. Kes tried to struggle but with Chieade's strong Force hold on her, it proved to be a fruitless exercise for her.

"Both hands behind your head now."

Chieade said virtually breathing down Kes' ear.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want?"

"Shut up and do as I tell you."

Chieade said pressing Kes ever so harder against the wall. Kes finally complied as Chieade then slowly proceeded to disarm her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Keep your mouth shut or else I'll permanently shut it for you."

Chieade snapped back as she dropped all of Kes' weapons on the floor. These ranged from her blaster, bladed weapons, sedative darts and a strangling cord.

"You have quite the collection."

Chieade pointed out while still holding Kes by the back of the neck, and then dragging her forward motioning her to move.

"Move!"

"Hey! What do you want from me, I've not done anything to you Jedi."

Kes protested realising it was a Jedi woman who had just attacked her. Chieade kept a firm grip on the back of Kes' collar and kept dragging her to walk forward.

"Where are taking me, I demand to know?"

"We're going for a little walk."

"To where?"

"To an awaiting ship."

"Why? What's your problem Jedi? Do you have any idea of who I am and_"

"Yes Kes, in actual fact I do know precisely who you are, thus why you're coming with me. We have certain matters to discuss."

"I don't even know you Jedi. I saw you a few times when you and that Sith Lord had those ceasefire meetings or negotiations with my Lord Xiz'Jhan whereby I was present."

Chieade ignored Kes' protests as she continued to drag her along and eventually into a turbolift which would lead to a hangar bay where Alexis Mila, a Sith warrior and an obvious unusual friend of Chieade awaited in her ship, the Dark Paladin, a Fury-class interceptor.

"When Lord Xiz'Jhan finds out about this you and your feeble little Republic will have a lot to answer for Jedi."

Kes continued to protest after Chieade dragged her into the turbolift and continued to hold her grip on her standing behind her.

"Is this how you operate Jedi, abusing your power and push others around like this?"

"No."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

The turbolift doors opened and Chieade forcibly pushed Kes out of the lift still holding her by the back of the neck.

"Move! Over there towards that ship."

Kes tried to resist in protest, but Chieade simply kicked her which made Kes stumble forward while still maintaining her hold.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you're getting on that ship and then you'll answer to me."

"Answer to you, who the hell do you think you are Jedi?"

"I'm Chieade Lama."

"Yes I know your name Jedi, that's not what I meant."

"I know."

Chieade was being very blunt but straight forward. She would waste little time with what she had to do once she had Kes on board the Dark Paladin. They finally got to the ship and once again Chieade kneed Kes in the back motioning her to go up the ramp. She dragged her to a small compartment in the ship where there was a small table and two chairs. As Chieade dragged Kes into the room, she threw Kes forward who would land on the table splitting it into two and hit the ground hard. Kes would slowly get up, holding her ribs in agony. She had cracked a few ribs as a result of hitting the table hard. Chieade waited by the door, standing there patiently waiting for Kes to get back on her feet.

"What's with the treatment Jedi? I've not done anything to you. This is outrageous and a direct violation of the ceasefire and treaty between your Republic and the Sajnen Empire."

Just as Kes spoke those words, Alexis Mila entered the room.

"What! I know you Sith, you...you are...were friends with that um Jedi Kixi Rajki many years ago."

Alexis ignored Kes and faced Chieade.

"Are we ready to depart Chieade?"

"Yes, take me to the coordinates I gave you before. My own ship awaits me there. Once there, I will take this criminal on board it and we'll go to my intended destination from there."

Alexis didn't really care for asking Chieade too many details of what she intended to do from that point, she didn't even care. She would take Chieade to her ship as her friend had requested and that would be it for her.

"As you wish."

Alexis replied leaving the room and shutting the door shut behind her, which left a loud hissing noise, leaving both Chieade and Kes in the room alone.

"So I take it this has something to do with Kixi Rajki's death a few years back? Well I didn't do it. I'm innocent and know nothing about it."

Chieade simply starred at her and then looked down at the shiny bright diamond ring on her fourth finger of her left hand.

"That ring, where did you get it from?"

"What this? It was a gift from a close friend years ago, why?"

Chieade moved closer to Kes who in turn moved a few steps back until she was back facing the wall.

"Really Kes, what was the occasion?"

"Um well, it was_"

"Give me the ring." Chieade abruptly cut Kes off mid-sentence.

Chieade moved ever so closer to Kes extending out her right hand indicating that she wanted the ring.

"So first you abduct me Jedi and now you wish to steal from me?"

"I'm not stealing anything from you. The ring, hand it over or I'll just take it from you one way or another."

"I don't want to, why should I_"

"Because I said I want it."

Chieade said interrupting Kes' speech as she forced Kes into the room's corner. Kes by this stage was shaking. Frightened by the Jedi. Kes was a cold blooded killer and assassin. She had killed many over the years, yet never had she experienced such a situation where she would be the one to be preyed upon.

"You Chieade have no right to do this."

Chieade now decided to stop speaking in Basic and instead proceeded to speak in Züncålidiom, the native language of both herself and Kes. Kes would be unexpectedly surprised at Chieade's fluency in the tongue, not yet having realised she was in fact Kixi Rajki.

"I don't have the right Kes, and what you had the right to murder Zaneca Rajki in cold blood for no reason and then put on her wedding ring like it were your property."

Kes' eyes widened as Chieade spoke those words of accusation and in perfect Züncålidiom.

"Give me the ring now Kes!"

Kes was shaking in panic. In that moment she took off Mako's ring and put it in Chieade's hand.

"Here."

"Thank you Kes, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Chieade said in a very soft pitch voice as she put Mako's ring on her own finger, the fourth finger and on her left hand. She would later take it off and put it with the rest of Mako's belongings that she had kept after her passing. That also included her own wedding band.

"So can I go now Chieade? You got what you wanted."

Kes continued to speak in her native tongue. Chieade moved within centimetres of Kes and grabbed her shirt with both hands. She moved her head to the right and then the left making her neck crack in the process.

"In case you're wondering why I speak perfect Züncålidiom, it's because I know Kixi Rajki quite well."

Chieade starred at Kes, eye to eye and as Kes starred into Chieade's eyes. Kes was trembling.

"Listen I didn't want to do it but_"

"But what?

"Whatever she told you it's not exactly how it seems you know_"

"It's pretty obvious from the data disc you left with Kixi after you committed your crime don't you think?"

Kes had no response to that. She kept starring into Chieade's eyes, trembling.

"Yet I've never watched it, as the others close to me did."

"To you? So you just take the words of others without even_".

"In this case things are a little different. I know Kixi Rajki well enough to know firsthand about the atrocity you committed that night on that abandoned skyhook.

"You speak as if she is still alive. Last I remember, Kixi was dead. It was all over the Holonet."

"Oh she is alive alright."

Chieade gave Kes and evil grin as Kes continued to tremble in fear.

"Last time I checked anyway which was now. You're looking straight at her!"

At the moment as Kes starred into her eyes, she unmistakably made the connection. Now she was shaking in absolute fear.

"Oh no, oh shit, it can't be, you, you, you died, it, it was all over the Holonet, but, but you look different, umm how is this possible, is it really you Kixi Rajki?

"It indeed is! After you smashed my face in, I faked my death and had my face reconstructed to what you see now."

"You, you did all that just to catch me?"

"No idiot, to infiltrate Lord Xiz'Jhan and his forces. Who else would know enough about everything Sajnen but one who was once Sajnen herself, Kixi Rajki, me!"

Kixi smiled wickedly at Kes.

"And as Chieade Lama, he never suspected a thing. Those Sith friends of mine even taught me how to hide my signature in the Force so he could never ever know it was really me. The Sith are good for one thing at least."

Kixi laughed at her last comment not knowing if that was really a good thing learning things from the Sith.

"You think you've won Chieade, Kixi, whoever you are, bitch!"

"Oh I'm slowly on the verge of winning. And once Lord Xiz'Jhan and his main generals and commanders are defeated, the rest of the Sajnen forces will bow to me, and dead his empire will be, born will be the Sajnen Federation in which was my father's dream, and over this war will be."

"You have one vivid imagination Kixi. Always naive and stupid you will be. Keep dreaming."

Kes spat in Kixi's face, hatred filled her eyes.

"Well Kes in the end it won't matter to you. You won't really be around to have to concern yourself with this. You Kes should've killed me the night you murdered the one person that meant the universe to me."

"You won't kill me unless I attack you first Jedi scumbag."

"Oh I have no real intention to kill you Kes, nor do I have any intention to having you put into prison."

Kes had stopped shaking but inside she was still trembling.

"If you're not going to kill me, or lock me up, what are you going to do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Kes, but don't worry, soon you will. Once I'm done with you, you are going to wish you were dead Kes, and you'll regret not killing me when you had the chance to."

"I hate your fucking guts Kixi Rajki, I hate you so much."

Kes angrily said gritting her teeth.

"Whatever you do to me will never bring back that wrench you fucking wedded Mako Zaneca. You know how many times I watched that recording I did of me killing her and beating you up? It was countless. Especially the part where I strangled Mako and then stabbed her in the heart and licked her blood. I fucking loved it every time single time I watched it. Even wearing her ring for all these years, I could feel the memory of me taking her worthless life."

"Shut up Kes!" Kixi said gritting her teeth as well, doing everything to hold her anger in.

"Camon Jedi scumbag, get angry, make your Sith friend real proud of you. After all in the end your just as_"

"Be quiet!" Kixi slammed Kes on the wall hard and held her there pinning her on the wall.

"You wanna take a swipe at me Kes, this time without sedating me? Then be my guest."

Kixi let go of Kes and stepped back a good three metres. She placed a dagger on the floor, one that she had taken off Kes earlier. It was a descent sized weapon too, with a double sided edged blade about 7 inches long. Kixi then turned around, her back facing Kes and knelt down on the floor in what seemed a meditative position. Her lightsabre was holstered to the left of her. Kixi then closed her eyes and waited. She could feel Kes' hatred behind her. However she would patiently wait, wait for Kes to lunge at her as Kixi knew she would never be able to resist the temptation, the opportunity.

"Kixi, what the hell are you doing?"

Kes spoke the words all confused, lost as she starred down at the sharp dagger about a metre in front of her on the floor, and then at Kixi kneeling with her back towards her about another two metres from the where the dagger lay.

 _She must be an idiot like she always is._

 _._

Kes lunged for the dagger, picked it up rolling forward to slash at Kixi's throat from behind in what would undoubtedly have killed the Jedi. Kes was surprisingly quick for a non-Force sensitive, but nowhere near as quick as Kixi. Kixi would at mega lightening speeds, assisted by the Force, spin 180 degrees while on her knees, and as she was in the process of spinning, un holster her lightsabre, ignite it, step back another metre or so as Kes was advancing her attack on Kixi, and then with perfect preciseness, slash at her throat, not too much to decapitate her, but to basically cut the flow of oxygen to her body, which would ultimately result in a painful death. Kixi completed the move, shut of her lightsabre and re-holstered it. Kes now was gasping for air. Her eyes were wide open as she put both her hands on her throat.

"Gah, gah, I can't breathe. Gah, gah, pleeeeeese help me?"

Kixi put both her hands to the side of Kes' torso and lifted her on her feet as Kixi herself got up. Kes continued to gasp for air. In about a minute she would be dead unless Kixi did something to help her. Kes' skin colour was turning blue as her brain was being deprived of oxygen from the bloodless cauterised wound to her throat in which Kixi herself had just inflicted on Kes as she had moved in what had clearly been a failed attempt to strike her down.

"I can't breathe, I, I, don't want, gah, to die. Please!"

Kixi just held Kes upright as Kes was turning blue in the face, her eyes wide opened as she gasped for air, shocked and dying.

"Now you know how Zaneca felt when you strangled her before my very eyes. Now how does it feel to be helpless and dying Kes?"

Kixi shook Kes' body as she spoke.

"How does it feel now!"

Kes could now feel the lack of oxygen reaching her brain, in around 10 seconds she would blackout and soon after be dead. She gasped, and gurgled as her body began to twitch as Kixi continued to hold her upright. Kes dropped both her arms that she had had on her cauterised throat wound, when Kixi suddenly span her around pinning her on the wall. She placed her left hand on Kes' throat and closed her eyes. Calling upon the Force, what looked like a ball of yellow light encompassed the area around Kixi's hand and Kes' throat. Using the Force, Kixi closed Kes' wound healing her all in a breath of time, as Kes now being able to breathe again began to breathe heavily and rapidly in relief as the flow of oxygen to her brain and body was restored. She starred silently at Kixi as she slowly began to breathe normally again.

"Killing you will not bring back Zaneca. But at least you got a taste of what it feels like to be gasping for air and then die."

"You allowed me to live because you are too gutless to have let me die."

"No Kes, believe me when I say this, but soon you are going to wish that I did let you die."

"What do you intend to do to me, feed me to a Sarlacc or something?"

"No." Kixi replied bluntly.

The door to the compartment hissed open as Alexis Mila entered. She had viewed the whole incident through a small one way window into the next compartment.

"That was one hell of a move you did on her Kixi. These non-Force sensitives are no match for us, even though they think they can challenge our superior abilities."

"Thank you Alexis." Kixi responded not really caring about Alexis' compliment.

"We have arrived to where your ship is if you care to know. I mean I know your busy and that's okay, but I thought I'd let you know that we're here now."

Kixi had been so busy with Kes that she hadn't even notice the Dark Paladin depart, enter hyperspace and then exit hyperspace and land at their destination.

"It's okay Alexis, and thank you very much." Kixi said softly.

"Thank you very much."

Kixi repeated again starring directly into Kes' eyes as she spoke.

"Alexis please hand me the binder cuffs."

Alexis momentarily left the room and within less than a minute returned with a pair of binders.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Kixi replied as she spun Kes around so her face was facing the wall and then cuffed both her hands behind her back. She again gripped the back of Kes' collar and pushed her out the door.

"Start walking."

 **CHAPTER 3.**

There really wasn't anything Kes could do to not do as she was told. As both Kixi and Kes exited the Dark Paladin, Kixi once again thanked Alexis for her services and then boarded the Phantom Chaser, a Mantis D5 patrol craft that had belonged to Zaneca Rajki, and then had been inherited by Kixi after her death. In the ship near the entrance was a small square deck like structure.

"Get on there Kes."

Kes just stood where she was deliberately being uncooperative.

"Okay fine then."

Kixi pushed Kes forward and then kicked her in the back so she would land on the squared like structure. Kixi then flicked a switch on a nearby control panel which activated a force field which surrounded the entered area on the squared deck Kes had been put into. It was basically a cramped holding cell.

"Make yourself comfortable Kes, we have around half a day's trip ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"I demand to know now! Tell me now Jedi!"

Kixi simply ignored her, left her there and walked over to the ship's bridge where she would fire up its engines, depart, enter hyperspace and be on her way. She wouldn't utter a word, nor even go anywhere near Kes' holding cell until she would to finally reach her destination.

Kixi starred at the white of distorted space of hyperspace. She concentrated to herself. Of what she was about to do. She was heading for an Asteroid belt in the unknown regions of the Galaxy. She had discovered an uncharted star system that contained very much no habitual planets. In fact there was only one world that could support some life, a small moon orbiting a gas giant. The moon consisted of breathable oxygen, but apart from microscopic life forms, the world had appeared uninhabited, and by the looks of things would probably appear to remain like that for the next few millennia. Perfect for what Kixi had prepared for Kes.

Soon after Mako's death, Kixi had discovered this world. She had found a cave, one that ran deep underground and that would be virtually inaccessible to any unknown life forms that she may not have accounted for. Inside she setup a stasis chamber which contained several stasis pods. Even though she would only need to use one pod. These devices would slow down a person's ageing dramatically. In fact for a person to reach around 90 years of age, inside this advanced Ancestral stasis chamber, 10,000 years would actually have passed in the real outside world. The Ancestral race of beings, were a race of beings that had resembled humans, which had lived circa 10 to 20 thousand years pre the Sajnen Confederate era. Their technology had been at the height of its advancement. Much more advanced than anything Sajnen or other known races of the present time in the entire Trident Cluster. The Trident Cluster, a group of 3 neighbouring galaxies, where Kixi, Kes and the Sajnen people had originated from, far, far away from the Galaxy they were in now. Most of this ancient technology had been lost after the Ancestral civilisations had ascended into a higher form of existence and virtually disappeared. Much of their tech was discovered thousands of years later. Much still a mystery and had been hard to replicate. However that didn't stop the Sajnens from using whatever technology they had acquired or had discovered from them. It most certainly was not going to stop Kixi from suspending Kes' sheer existence in one of their stasis pods for the next 10,000 years.

How Kixi got her hands on these pods given she was thousands of light years away from her home galaxy was easy. Her very own starship, the MXS Morihei Ueshiba, the very same ship that had ferried her and her crew across the vast perilous voidness of space, that had also been assisted by several hypergates that had been built by the very same Ancestral beings, had these stasis pods on board. Used to suspend members of her own crew during the long journey, so the ship could obviously conserve essentials for life support during the long and treacherous journey. No longer needing them, she had stripped the ship of 5 of the 50 pods it had, and built her own mini stasis chamber on this remote and uncharted moon. She would only of course need the one sole pod for Kes, however she decided to bring 5 in total. Just in case a few decided to fail when the time eventually would come to put Kes in one of them. That time very much being now.

Kixi would put Kes into the chamber. She wouldn't be dead, and she wouldn't get to live her life. She would simply fall asleep and as far as her conscious was concerned, she would not feel nor see anything. In exactly 10,000 years, she would be awoken from her stasis, old and fragile, in which she will then die of old age, or die soon after awakening due to a lack of food and water. She would be made to suffer. For 10,000 years she will not have the luxury of dying and crossing over to the next emanation and becoming one with the Force, nor will she be able to live life and enjoy it. She would simply be frozen throughout time and then awake and come to the realisation that she will be old and fragile, lacking resources to live and simply just die then and there. Cruel it was, but it was the only retribution worthy Kixi could find to avenge the unjust cold blooded murder of her soul mate, her love Zaneca Rajki, in which Kes had solely been responsible for.

 **CHAPTER 4.**

The Phantom Chaser finally reached its destination, Kixi landed in a safe flat grassed area near the cave where the stasis chamber had been setup and placed. She found Kes sleeping in her cell. Kixi deactivated force field and then proceeded to kick Kes in the gut to wake her up.

"Wake up! We're here."

Kes was still half dozed as she tried to rub her eyes but realised both her arms were cuffed in binders.

"Get up, you finally get to see what I have prepared for you."

Kixi said in a humorous mocking voice as she grabbed Kes and got her on her feet.

"On your feet. Time to move."

Kixi dragged Kes out of the ship and into the cave. Slowly they made their way to where the stasis chamber had been placed, very deep down in the cave. Once there Kixi explained the whole intent to Kes as she unbound her cuffs at the same time.

"Noooooooo." Kes said in a very soft weakened voice shaking her head really fast.

"You won't make me get in that."

"You're getting in there Kes, weather you want to or not."

"No I won't."

Kes stepped back, fearing, scared, trembling all over, but there was nowhere for her to go.

"You can't get away. You're getting in there Kes. Nothing will change my mind. I've made my decision. Nothing in the universe will make me change my mind. Those words sound familiar Kes?"

"I can't believe you can be so cruel Kixi?"

"I'm cruel? Really Kes? You should've thought about that before you killed Zaneca and then trying to maim me."

Kixi paused for a moment as Kes starred into Kixi's eyes.

"What choice did you give Zaneca about the right live? What choice did you give her Kes? You gave her none. You had to kill her. No matter how much I begged you not to. I don't care so much about what you did to me. Perhaps in a way I deserved a beating for my so called dark past. However Zaneca was an innocent woman. So now the only choice you're getting is the same choices that Zaneca had. None!"

"But I don't wanna go in there."

For the first time ever, Kixi could see tears in the assassin's eyes. She almost looked like a child not wanting to do as she was told.

"Please have pity on me. Kill me instead if you want your vengeance. Please but not that."

"No. I won't. Death is too easy of a way out isn't. See now you are wishing I had let you die when I had cut your throat with my lightsabre."

"Camon Kixi, you're a Jedi. A Jedi Master. You Jedi are supposed to show mercy are you not?"

"For you Kes, I will give you the same mercy you gave Zaneca."

"Nooooo please."

"I begged you, I was in tears, I pleaded for you to not kill Mako, yet you didn't give a dam. You did it giving Mako no choice on whether she wanted to live or die! So not a chance. Now take off all your clothes and get into that bloody pod."

"Why my clothes too?" Kes asked all stunned.

"Stop asking questions and take them off now, all of them."

"No go to hell you bitch!"

"Kes, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you're taking your clothes off and are getting in that chamber."

"No, no, no."

Kes yelled back as she cried and put both her arms out in a futile attempt to stop Kixi.

"Fine then, have it the hard way."

Kixi had no problems getting in behind Kes. She pushed her hard, so hard that it would get Kes on her knees. Then Kixi put her arm around Kes' neck and held her in place firmly.

"Please do it, snap my neck, and kill me."

"You wish I am going to do that!"

Kixi instead moved her other arm down her spinal area. Slowly she moved her hand up and down her back under Kes' clothes, feeling her cold skin.

"Stay calm, relax, this will be all over soon Kes. I hate what I am about to do to you Kes. Even you Kes for all the things you have done to me. I do not pride myself in hurting other people like you do, and then laugh about it like it were some hilarious joke."

Kixi kept moving her hand slowly up and down Kes' back, along her spine, holding Kes tightly in a headlock with her other arm.

"Inside this is hurting me, having to make myself do what I am about to do to you. Zaneca's memory and her last dying wish to avenge her is the only thing giving me strength to do this to you Kes."

Kixi then put her face close to the back of Kes' hair, touching Kes' hair with her face and then closed her eyes as she spoke into her ear.

"Sorry Kes, this has to be done. For the love of my life that you took away from me."

Using a Force assisted technique, she severed Kes' spine. A massive crack could be heard as instantly Kes lost all feeling to both her arms and lower body. She had now been permanently paralysed. Kixi dragged her over to where the stasis pod was and laid her straight.

"I can't feel my body."

"In a few moments you're not gonna feel or see a thing for an extremely long time."

Kixi began slowly stripping Kes. First she removed her boots and socks. Then she slowly undid her belt and removed her pants and underpants. Then she removed her upper clothing and bra. Lastly Kixi removed all of Kes' jewellery and arm braces. She even went to the trouble of removing her earrings, while Kes starred at Kixi helplessly while she did it. Kixi could see tear drops coming out of Kes' eyes. As she removed her earrings. Kixi in a way felt sorry for her.

Kixi's face was full of sadness. She hated every moment of what she was doing. Seeing Kes in despair, helpless, despite the atrocities she had committed. Kixi wasn't a person who found pride in hurting others. Even ones who had hurt her the most. She dug into her pocket once she was done stripping Kes fully. She pulled out a holoprojector and displayed an image of Mako. After that she then pulled out an image of both herself and Mako together.

"This is what you took away from me. This is why we are here now. Unlike you, I don't enjoy hurting people. It has taken me a lot for me to have to do this to you Kes. A lot."

Kixi eyed Kes momentarily, the hurt and sorrow in her eyes as she spoke very apparent.

"How does it feel to be helpless Kes?"

Kixi asked her coldly. Kixi could see Kes' fully naked body shiver in the coldness of the cave.

"I feel so cold."

"Yeah well as I said before, you won't feel a thing soon."

Kixi picked up Kes' body and placed her slowly and carefully inside the pod. She put her hand on her cold lips gently touching them with the tip of her thumb.

"Inside deep down I feel terrible having to carry out this deed against you. Even for all that you have done. As I said before, but I'll remind you again, that unlike yourself I do not pride myself in hurting others, even those that have hurt me and my loved ones. Zaneca requested this one dying wish form me when you unjustly took her life away. I must fulfil it in the best possibly way that will make you pay for your horrific act of injustice. It hurts me inside to do this to you but it has to be done."

Kixi once again paused a moment to make sure Kes was understanding all of what was being said to her.

"You know Kes, that not a single day goes past where I don't miss Zaneca. Not a single day. Nothing will ever bring her back, but know this, when you eventually wake up from your stasis, I would've long become one with the Force and been reunited with Zaneca."

Kes simply starred at Kixi, no longer muttering a word, accepting her punishment as Kixi spoke and gently kept touching her cold lips.

"Mako Zaneca Rajki, my soul mate forever, her death swiftly avenged. Good bye Kes, and may I never see you again, not even in a billion years."

Drops of tears came out of Kixi's eyes, yet at the same time she smiled knowing that she had done the right thing, what sweet revenge her soul mate Zaneca would have wanted. Kixi then closed the pod as Kes just kept starring upwards. Once the pod was shut, the stasis was instantly activated, freezing Kes En'jusek in which she would remain in that state for the next 10,000 years. Kixi checked the stasis pod's diagnostics one last time to ensure all was as it should be before finally leaving the entire chamber and sealing it shut and locked. She then made her way back out of the cave and to the Phantom Chaser. This had been a secret mission that no one knew about. Not even her friends, her padawan, her former master George O Rourke, or the other Jedi. The chances of Kes ever being rescued or discovered were near zero. That brought a smile to Kixi's face as the Phantom Chaser blasted off into space.

 _Your final wish Zaneca has finally been fulfilled. I love you forever and look forward to the day we are once again finally reunited._

 **THE END.**


End file.
